World War III (2027-2035)
World War 3: 2027-2035 (WWIII) WW3 or World War 3 was the single most deadliest conflict in World History, over 200 million people were killed as a direct result. The war included several nuclear strikes over cities like Paris, St Petersburg, Boston and Shanghai during the war which alone killed around 20 million people. The Beginning of The War The war is generally believed to have started on April 30, 2027. After a controversial decision to place nuclear armed missiles in L'viv Oblast, Ukraine. The decision had led to a major diplomatic fallout, Russia demanded that the nuclear missiles be removed within 48 hours or formal relations would be cut. The first action in the war was a joint Russo-Belarusian armed push towards L'viv, the attack was swiftly countered by Polish and Romanian troops attacking from the west and the south. However, Russian firepower had proved to be too difficult to handle. Russia captured the nuclear missiles, brought them back to Russia to investigate and disarmed them. Russian troops also forced the pro-NATO president Yuriy Charnovsky from power and demanded that NATO withdraw its MAP for Ukraine. On April 29, 2027 the US and her NATO allies demanded that Russia give back the missiles and withdraw troops from Ukrainian territory, the president Yuriy Charnovsky said "Ukraine must join NATO at any cost" while he was exiled in Warsaw. NATO demanded that Russia and Belarus withdraw from Ukraine and pay compensation for the roughly 75 million dollars in damage that the city of L'viv suffered during the Russian strategic bombing of the city. The War officially begins On April 30, 2027 the US and NATO declared war on Russia, which brought the full CSTO pact consisting of Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Mongolia, Tajikistan, Iran and Armenia into play. The Sino-Russian friendship treaty and the SCO military framework had also been activated, which forced China, Pakistan and North Korea into the war. Russian and Belarusian forces were tasked with taking the Baltic states in the Battle for the Baltic. In as little as 48 hours the entire Baltic states had fallen to the Russians, the Russians had taken 5,000 casualties while the combined Baltic army had taken 3000 casualties and was re-tasked with resisting Russian occupation. Leaked documents revealed that Sergei Shoigu was planning to negotiate a settlement to prevent all-out war in Europe, the invasion of the Baltic states completely derailed all negotiations and the war had now started to heat up. The Russian course of action was to push westward into Poland and Germany before the US can effectively send forces in time. Then Russia would negotiate a full withdrawal of Ukraine and Finland's NATO membership action plans and Poland and the Baltics would be reduced to NATO Observer status. The Russian high command realized that the task was Herculean and was unrealistic, and had instead opted for a defensive posture in Belarus, Ukraine and the Baltics. The Russians eventually realized that if Finland entered the war then the contingency plans would become much more difficult and as a result placed a large amount of forces on the Finnish-Russian border. The battle of Karelia broke out as Finland officially declared war on Russia and attacked the historical Finnish province of Karelia. The Karelian operation was initially successful however the huge amounts of bombardment from strategic missile systems in Russia proper and the Kola peninsula greatly slowed the Finnish-NATO advance into Karelia. The frontline stabilized around June 2027 with the Russians taking approximately 20,000 casualties and Finnish forces losing 13,000 soldiers. NATO begins organizing Many NATO states such as Germany and Italy outright refused to change their economies to war production, they failed to meet several quotas such as soldiers, tanks and mobilized brigades to participate in the NATO operation against Russia. Germany had spoken out against the earlier decision to place missiles in Ukraine and generally pushed for a settlement. The vast majority of the manpower was now American and Eastern European as many western European states simply decided against total war, thinking that the war would not escalate. The first organized attack into west Ukraine was by the Polish army which attacked into Grodno and L'viv Oblasts in Belarus and Ukraine respectively. Ukrainian insurgents aided the Polish attackers and the Poles managed to gain a foothold in Russian occupied Ukraine. However, they took a large amount of casualties, upwards of 5000 casualties were recorded by the Poles. The Pacific War During this time, Japan had declared war on Russia and China and also declared war on the CSTO. The Japanese were keen on retaking what they though was Japanese land in the Sakhalin Islands, the initial Japanese push into the islands was largely uncountered due to vast majority of the Russian army remaining in European Russia. Japan annexed the Southern portion of the Sakhalin islands and demanded that Russian forces withdraw from the northern half. At this point, China had begun preparations for war, however it was still unclear whether China was actually going to join the war in any significant manner, however the event that changed this was the Japanese bombardment of Beijing, the Japanese bombarded Beijing in a similar fashion to Pearl Harbor nearly 100 years prior. This enraged the Chinese, the Chinese began a large amphibious assault into the island of Okinawa, and decimated the American bases located there. The battle was a significant blow to American morale as the supposedly invincible American navy was crushed at the battle, taking 4000 casualties while inflicting 6500 casualties on the invading Chinese forces. The Chinese forces proclaimed the Republic of Okinawa and invited local leaders to attend the ceremony, all however had fled the invading Chinese. Instead the Okinawans simply accepted the new status quo and had hoped for a return to normality. Europe begins to organize On the realization that the war was escalating, several reserve units in Germany, France and the UK began to mobilize into the NATO alliance framework. A large anti-war movement developed as fears of thermonuclear war reached its zenith, Germany, France, the UK decided to shift their economies to semi-war production and began allocating resources towards key defense industries and began conscription. Several European states outright refused to transition into a war economy, some dropping out of NATO completely. Turkey left NATO and declared neutrality under the government of Recep Tayyip Erdogan, Greece and Serbia had pro-Russian coups and entered the war on the CSTO side instead. Several countries like Italy, Spain, Portugal, Greenland and Iceland refused to send their quota of troops and equipment. This group became known as the "Lost Group" or the "Traitors", this group of nations only sent small amounts of troops along with equipment due to the fear of thermonuclear war and had de facto declared neutrality. Throughout the course of the war, only 200,000 troops from these five countries combined participated in the war mostly in occupational and civilian duties rather than actual combat. Only 10,000 casualties were taken by these countries in total. Pacific Blitzkrieg The Chinese used a massive amphibious and land assault into Vietnam after Vietnam captured the Spratly islands from the Chinese navy, over 500,000 soldiers were involved in the initial operations on both sides. The Chinese army quickly advanced into Vietnam from Laos, Cambodia and Guangxi province on the West and Northern directions respectively. The Chinese army reached Hanoi in a month of intense fighting, over 30,000 casualties were recorded by the Chinese and 25,000 casualties were taken by the Vietnamese army. The Vietnamese army was decisively routed at the Battle of Hanoi in which nearly 50,000 casualties were taken as Chinese tanks rolled into the city. The front-line stagnated after the battle and the Vietnamese attempted several times in order to push back the Chinese only to be repulsed by overwhelming Chinese firepower. The Cambodian army was notorious for horrendous war crimes such as the "Rape of Hanoi" when Cambodian forces rampaged through the city killing over 10,000 people in an orgy of rape and death. The Hanoi massacre enraged the Chinese, the Chinese were already experiencing huge problems in occupying the Northern half of Vietnam and the news of the massacre spread and caused huge uprisings in occupied areas. This assault alarmed neighboring ASEAN countries, most other ASEAN powers had issued condemnations of the invasion with the exception of the Cambodians and Laotians. The only ASEAN country to mobilize in support of the Vietnamese, was the Filipinos who declared war on China. The US quickly began naval operations in the South China Sea as the war truly had begun. The grand NATO offensive The position of the NATO armies had been stagnated around the historic city of L'viv, the Russian and Belarusian army still had overwhelming firepower within the city and the surrounding areas. The main problem with the Polish offensive is the urban and forest-like environment of the L'viv Oblast, which complicated armor and infantry pushes. The Russians dug in with a variety of urban warfare equipment and made a fortress out of the city and the surrounding areas, with most of the city locked down the Polish army decided to simply bypass the city and cut off supplies and hope for a firm push into the Central regions of Ukraine. The offensive began with large airstrikes and artillery barrages, followed by a large armor push into the province of Galicia and the L'viv Oblast. The initial push immediately forced a Russian withdrawal into the city as the NATO troops began surrounding the city, the main thrust immediately redirected towards the rest of the province as the Russians began to retreat in large numbers. After around two weeks the Russian army had lost three-quarters of the province and the Western-Central parts of Ukraine began to experience large rebellions under Russian rule, the Russians still had large troop formations within central Ukraine that could push into the Western province so the Romanian, Hungarian and Croatian armies encamped near the Dniester river and fortified their positions as the expected Russian offensive was to begin soon. The Russian offensive never came, instead the Russians diverted troops to suppress rebellions in central Ukraine and fortified their own positions in Central Ukraine, creating large fortifications in the Southern Bug River. The war had now progressed into the next phase. The next day, China and Russia planned the "Harbor Freight"plan. Over 200,000 SCO and CSTO troops dropped from disguised aircraft all over Alaska, quickly taking out the USAF Bases there. Vladimir Putin then ordered several cruise missile strikes on the US West Coast, allowing several North Korean divisions to land on the US West Coast. US troops in Fort Lewis, Washington held off the Unmodern KPA forces, but the 40th Infantry Division, Army National Guard, was quickly crushed in Los Angeles and San Francisco. The US withdrew some forces from Europe to help defend the Mainland US, but Russia is quickly strengthening their lines in Eastern Europe. Two months later, Russian and Chinese Naval fleets in the South Chinese Sea encountered the combined Taiwanese and Filipino ships. Even though the Chinese and Russians claimed victories, 70% of the ships they had were gone, while only 45% of the Taiwanese and Philippine ships remained. In Europe, Russian and Belarus Troops will lead an offensive called the"Sickle Harvest". In America, US and Canadian Ground forces are scattered all over the Rocky Mountains and Western Canada. The KPA and Chinese Troops are fighting armed Armed American civilians in the occupied zone. US Army Rangers, Seals and MARSOC are dropped into occupied Anchorage. Category:World War III